


Just Another Topic

by cybernetic_bitch



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Mentioned Adam Young (Good Omens), Snake biology Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybernetic_bitch/pseuds/cybernetic_bitch
Summary: Just another topic of conversation after the (not) End of The World.





	Just Another Topic

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil sumthin' I messily typed out at 1am

"Do you reckon we still have to do our jobs?"  
"What was that, dear?"  
They were sitting in St James's Park at their regular bench. Crowley was hunched over, his chin resting in the crook of his hand. Now that there was no impending doom or residents of Heaven and Hell metaphorically breathing down their necks, their outings became a lot more regular and a lot less planned. This was one such outing.  
"I said, do you think we still have to do our jobs, Angel? Me with the tempting , you with the... blessing and such."  
Aziraphale put down his book and thought a moment, his eyebrows knitted together ever so slightly.

"I really don't know... I imagine they plan on leaving us alone for a good while so, perhaps not?"  
He finished with an uncertain smile. They glanced at each other, knowing full well how the other felt about their respective jobs. Crowley merely shrugged and leaned back against the bench, seemingly happy with the Angel's response. Today was a particularly warm and sunny day, an absolute rarity in London. Crowley let his eyelids droop and turned his face upwards, soaking in the sun. Aziraphale, now with a soft smirk, went back to reading his book, letting his cold-blooded friend sit in silence. He lost his focus a few times when he realised he'd never seen Crowley so at ease before, even in 6000+ years.

The book in question was a new one that had popped into the bookshop, thanks to Adam. Aziraphale made a small reminder in his head that he would do something special for all of 'Adam's' books, maybe a small footnote at the end of each book or even a tiny round sticker in the bottom corner. He even entertained the idea of having him sign them, but that was a bit too absurd. He just wanted something to remember this 'experience' by, even if it was almost unnoticable in everyday passing. He was the one to stop the Apocalypse, after all...

Crowley suddenly sprung off the bench; stretching his arms above his head, several pops and cracks coming from various parts of him. Aziraphale didn't even blink, instead noting the freckles on Crowleys briefly exposed hip.  
"I see someone is feeling a bit more lively."  
He closed the book with a soft thump, sending it back to the bookshop with a quick little miracle before standing up besides his friend.  
"Lunch?"  
"Naturally. Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask, have you gotten the books I sent you yet?"

Aziraphale stopped in his tracks, looking up at his friend with wide eyes.  
"B-books? You sent me books? I don't believe I've received them yet but... oh, Crowley, that is so ni-"  
"Don't."  
"Ah r-right. Well... despite my not saying it, I still believe it. Please, you must tell me what the books are, in case I've gotten them!"  
"I believe they're by a bloke called Lovecraft?"  
The angel stayed silent, the smile frozen on his face. Crowley turned to hide his toothy grin once he could see Aziraphale grinding his teeth.  
"That was you?! I thought some horrible person was sending those as a joke! I guess I was right!"  
"Oh Angel, you say the sweetest things."

**Author's Note:**

> it's been so long since I've written anything, then this beautiful show came into my life :')  
> Sorry if it isn't very good; I should get back into practice


End file.
